Oportunidades
by S00kiebill
Summary: Su abuelo le advirtio que no debía usar el pozo ese día, pero Kagome no le hizo caso y lo usó, ahora esta en el pasado, pero, no en el pasado al que siempre viaja, ahora ella se encuentra en el pasado de InuYasha. InuKag. TERMINADO
1. Desconfiados

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 1.-

"¡Tengo que irme en este mismo momento!" gritaba Kagome mientras intentaba persuadir a InuYasha de que la dejara pasar.

"¿Por qué? Tu misma dijiste que no tenías que preocuparte por esa tonta escuela por al menos otro día más" respondió él interponiéndose entre ella y el pozo.

"Pero el abuelo dijo que tenía que regresar antes de mañana" dijo Kagome intentando mantener la calma.

"¿Eh?" preguntó él extrañado. No era normal que su familia le dijera cuando debía regresar.

"El dice que mañana habrá un eclipse" dijo ella.

"¿E-eclipse?" repitió InuYasha.

"Si… dice que eso podría afectar la forma en que funciona el pozo" dijo Kagome.

"¿Qué?" exclamó InuYasha empezando a pensar lo peor.

"Calma… dice que sólo durará ese día" explicó Kagome.

"Pero… ¿Qué no es tu abuelo el que siempre hace predicciones falsas?" preguntó él retomando el control.

"Bueno…" dijo Kagome pensativa "Pues… tienes razón"

"¡Entonces puedes quedarte, ahora regresemos con la anciana Kaede!" dijo InuYasha en tono de mandato.

"Eh… de acuerdo… ¡Pero mañana me dejarás regresar a mi época, sin discusiones!" exigió Kagome.

InuYasha y Kagome empezaron a caminar de regreso a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. "Tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo Kagome.

"Si es por lo que dijo tu abuelo… él nunca tiene razón, Kagome" dijo InuYasha despreocupado.

"Si… tú tampoco" dijo mirándolo desconfiada.

"¿Qué?" exclamó ofendido.

"Es broma, InuYasha" dijo sonriéndole y dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

"¡Feh!"

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la cabaña.

"Entonces ¿se quedará hasta mañana señorita Kagome?" preguntó Miroku después de que les explicaran la decisión que acababan de tomar.

"Así es" respondió Kagome.

"Pues me parece perfecto, ya que la anciana Kaede salió fuera de la aldea y no estará aquí hasta mañana, necesitaremos de alguien que nos prepare una deliciosa cena… y no hay nadie mejor para esa tarea que usted" dijo Miroku amablemente.

"Gracias, monje Miroku" dijo Kagome halagada.

Después de unas horas todos ya habían cenado y se encontraban preparados para dormir. Kagome y Sango adentro de la cabaña, Shippo acurrucado al lado de Kagome, InuYasha en el techo de la cabañaél no iba a dormir, pero le gustaba estar en un lugar donde sintiera que estaría preparado para cualquier ataque y Miroku sentado, recargado en la pared afuera de la cabaña.

'¿Por qué habrá querido que me quedara hasta mañana?' pensaba Kagome mientras intentaba dormir 'No es que fuéramos a encontrar fragmentos en una noche'. A veces InuYasha era tan confuso… bueno… siempre discutían cuando ella tenía que regresar a su época, pero su excusa era, siempre, buscar más fragmentos, y ahora él le estaba diciendo que se conformaba con que se quedara por esa noche, sabiendo que no irían en búsqueda de más fragmentos de la Perla. 'No es que me moleste que quiera que yo esté aquí' pensó mientras sonreía ligeramente antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

'¿Por qué le pedí que se quedara?' se preguntaba InuYasha mientras miraba las estrellas. 'Cada vez te es más difícil estar sin ella'.

'¿Qué? Claro que no' le respondió InuYasha a su conciencia.

'Soy tú. ¿Recuerdas? No puedes esconder nada de mi'.

'Feh… estúpida conciencia'.

InuYasha sabía que su "estúpida conciencia" tenía razón, cada vez era más difícil para él dejarla ir a su época, y eso estaba muy por encima de los fragmentos de la Perla, estos habían dejado de ser la razón por la cual él la necesitaba ahí, pero no había dejado de ser una buena excusa… Además el miedo de que no pudiera regresar de nuevo, siempre estaba ahí, cada vez que la veía saltar al pozo se preguntaba si podría regresar, y no pasaba mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba del otro lado desesperado por traerla de regreso para seguir buscando más fragmentos… la verdad sería, traerla de regreso para sentirla cerca de él… pero no lo admitiría jamás.

'Eres demasiado orgulloso' dijo su conciencia.

'¿Sigues ahí? Deja de molestar' pensó InuYasha algo irritado.

'De acuerdo… pero regresaré' dijo su conciencia.

'Lo sé… siempre lo haces' pensó él fastidiado.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despidió de sus amigos muy temprano y se dirigió al pozo acompañada de InuYasha.

"Kagome" dijo InuYasha mientras caminaban por el bosque.

"¿Qué sucede, InuYasha?" dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

"Estaba pensando… ¿Si el anciano tiene razón?" preguntó InuYasha algo nervioso ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome no regresaba?

"InuYasha, no te preocupes" dijo Kagome.

Ya habían llegado al pozo "Kagome… creo que es mejor que te quedes un día más" dijo InuYasha inspeccionando el pozo, para ver si había cambiado de alguna manera.

"InuYasha, regresaré aquí mañana si eso te hace sentir mejor, sólo para que veas que aún funciona, y después regresaré a mi época por otros 3 días más… ¿De acuerdo?" preguntó Kagome.

"¡Feh!" exclamó InuYasha fingiendo que no le importaba.

"Bien, entonces estaré aquí mañana al atardecer" dijo ella. "¡Hasta luego!" exclamó mientras saltaba al pozo.

"Adiós" susurró InuYasha para sí mismo mientras veía el pozo vacío. Después se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede mientras pensaba en Kagome.

Mientras tanto Kagome ya había pasado por el espacio entre los pozos, pero había algo muy raro… cuando miró hacia arriba, no estaba en su época… era cielo abierto… parecía que su abuelo tenía razón, aún estaba en la época antigua… seguramente no podría llegar a su tiempo hasta el día siguiente.

"¡InuYasha!" gritó Kagome "¡El pozo no está funcionando, mi abuelo tenía razón, creo que debemos intentar mañana!". No había respuesta… "Talvez ya se fue" dijo Kagome para sí misma mientras subía hacia la parte de arriba.

Kagome dejó caer su mochila al lado del pozo y se sentó en el borde… miró a su alrededor… todo estaba igual… pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Entonces, sintió la presencia de la Perla… la Perla de Shikon completa.

'¿Qué es esto?' pensó Kagome asustada '¿La Perla? Pero… es… imposible'. Kagome tomó su mochila y la colocó detrás de su espalda, luego comenzó a correr por el bosque para llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. "¡InuYasha!" gritó mientras corría y lo buscaba en cada árbol. Y ahí estaba sentado en una de las ramas de uno de los árboles. "¡InuYasha!" volvió a gritarle Kagome que ya había dejado su mochila en el suelo.

InuYasha la volteó a ver con curiosidad… "¿Kikyo?" preguntó el en voz alta.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo por un momento. "¿Có-cómo me llamaste?" preguntó Kagome con la voz temblorosa.

"¿Eh?" InuYasha la siguió mirando extraño. "¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Kikyo,y por qué estás vestida de esa manera tan rara?" preguntó de nuevo.

'¿Qué está pasando?' pensó Kagome "¿N-no me reconoces?" preguntó ella. "Soy Kagome, InuYasha" le dijo con esperanzas de que él le estuviera jugando una broma.

"¿Kagome?" repitió InuYasha "Es cierto… no sé como pude confundirte con ella… su aroma no es tan molesto como el tuyo" dijo él orgulloso "¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo?".

"¿I-InuYasha?" volvió a llamar Kagome, pensando que así él la recordaría… Kagome las empezó a sentir como se formaban las lágrimas en sus ojos… entonces lo recordó… "InuYasha ¡abajo!" gritó ella.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" preguntó InuYasha confundido.

Entonces Kagome se dio cuenta… el collar no estaba ahí… "¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Kagome temiendo la respuesta que le daría.

"¿Cuáles demás? No conozco a nadie, y sé que no te conozco a ti, ya no me molestes sino quieres que acabe contigo" dijo en un tono grosero.

"No… no puede ser…" se repetía Kagome en voz alta. "InuYasha ¿Dónde están Miroku, Sango y Shippo?" volvió a preguntar.

"¡Ya te dije que no se de quién me estás hablando!" dijo irritado saltando del árbol para quedar cara a cara con ella. A él le sorprendió ver la tristeza en sus ojos pero decidió ignorarlo.

"¿E-en verdad… en verdad no me reconoces?" preguntó Kagome dejando que una de las lágrimas se resbalara.

InuYasha no pudo contestar… ella… ¿Acaso ella estaba llorando por él?... no… era imposible… no la conocía… debía ser alguna otra cosa…

Kagome no podía quedarse ahí, era demasiado para ella, ver como para los ojos de InuYasha ella no era nadie… él no la conocía. Pero… alto… InuYasha no estaba usando su collar, se sentía la presencia de la Perla completa, y la confundió con Kikyo… podría ser que… "Estoy… estoy en el pasado… en el pasado de InuYasha" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó InuYasha.

Entonces Kikyo llegó corriendo con su arco y sus flechas.

"¡Kikyo!" exclamó InuYasha.

"¿Ki-kikyo?" preguntó Kagome incrédula. Se veía tan… tan viva.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Kikyo apuntándole con su flecha a Kagome.

Kagome se escondió detrás de InuYasha esperando a que él sacara a Colmillo de Acero y la defendiera… pero el solo caminó al lado de Kikyo y la miró extrañado, Kagome también notó que Colmillo de Acero no estaba, claro… si estaban en el pasado de InuYasha aún no habían entrado a la tumba de su padre.

"¿Quién eres?" repitió Kikyo en un tono más agresivo.

"Yo…" Kagome no pudo continuar… esto era muy confuso… ¿Qué iba a decirles, que venía de 550 años más adelante pero que el pozo la dejaba viajar 500 años al pasado y que ahora la dejó viajar 550 años al pasado? No, eso sería muy complicado…

"¿Crees que no puedo percibir la presencia de algunos fragmentos de Shikon en ti?" preguntó Kikyo con ironía.

'Ay no…' pensó Kagome mientras se llevaba la mano a su bolsillo para sentir el frasco con los pocos fragmentos que habían reunido. "Yo…" volvió a decir Kagome sin saber cómo responder.

Kikyo bajó su arco "Puedo ver que no eres una persona con malas intenciones" dijo Kikyo. "Es mejor que regreses al lugar donde perteneces".

'Es verdad' pensó Kagome. Sólo tendría que entrar al pozo de nuevo y regresaría con el InuYasha que ella conocía, SU InuYasha.

"¿Estás segura que puedes confiar en ella?" preguntó InuYasha.

Kagome sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

"Si tiene la presencia de la Perla quizá yo debería encargarme" dijo mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

Kagome no podía creer cómo había aguantado oír esas palabras y no haberse alterado.

"No le hagas daño, InuYasha" dijo Kikyo enfadada.

Pero la gente tiene límites… ¿o no?

"¡Basta!" gritó Kagome dejando que todas las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. "No necesito que nadie me defienda de InuYasha" dijo Kagome mirando al suelo y en voz muy baja. "No necesito que tú me defiendas de InuYasha" repitió tomando su mochila y echándose a correr en dirección al pozo.

Kagome llegó al pozo decidida a saltar… pero entonces se dio cuenta… en el tiempo en el que ella se encontraba ahora, Onigumo aún no se había transformado en Naraku… si ella regresaba ahora, sería una decisión muy egoísta. Si le advertía a InuYasha y Kikyo de lo que ocurriría en un futuro; la Perla no se rompería en miles de pedazos, Miroku y su padre no tendrían ese agujero negro, Sango y su familia seguirían con vida, los padres de Shippo también seguirían vivos ya que sus asesinos no estarían detrás de los fragmentos de la Perla, InuYasha sería humano… y viviría con Kikyo… y… 'Y yo… yo jamás los habría conocido' pensó mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y se recargaba en el pozo. '¿Qué hago?' se preguntó sin parar de llorar.

Continuará…

N/A: Bueno… después de pensar mucho en qué idea utilizar para mi siguiente fanfic, decidí optar por esta… se me hace que le puedo sacar provecho. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, mándenme reviews por favor. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Y este si es un fanfic de Kagome e InuYasha, aunque al principio no lo parezca tanto.


	2. Decide

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 2.-

'Y yo… yo jamás los habría conocido' pensó mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y se recargaba en el pozo. '¿Qué hago?' se preguntó sin parar de llorar.

"Creo que ahora regresará a donde pertenece, vamos InuYasha" dijo Kikyo mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección de la aldea.

"Pero…" respondió InuYasha sin saber qué decirle 'Creo que esa mujer esta triste por mi culpa…' "Creo… que me conocía…" dijo él.

"¿Quieres ir a interrogarla InuYasha?" preguntó Kikyo.

"No, claro que no" dijo mirando a otro lugar.

"Bueno… me retiro… nos veremos más tarde" dijo ella desapareciendo entre los árboles, y justo cuando InuYasha la sintió suficientemente alejada, corrió en dirección a donde Kagome lo había hecho.

'Piensa Kagome, piensa…' se repetía Kagome. Quería revisar cada detalle, cada consecuencia de lo que podría pasar. 'Si les digo… Miroku y Sango nunca se conocerían… eso es un punto en contra' pensó ella alegrándose un poco por encontrar algo en contra de darles la información. 'Pero… por más que lo piense… todo estaría mucho mejor si no hubiera llegado aquí y si no hubiera destruido la Perla' pensó mientras volvía ponerse triste.

"Oye" la llamó InuYasha con un tono agresivo.

"¿Eh?". Kagome levantó la cabeza para encontrar a InuYasha. Rápidamente, se levantó del suelo e intentó limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. "¿Q-qué sucede, InuYasha?" preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué actúas como si yo te conociera?" preguntó él sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Kagome se quedó callada, era ahora o nunca… "Es que…" intentó decir Kagome. Después de un momento de silencio Kagome intentó hablar otra vez "Es que… yo…". '¡No, no puedo hacerlo!' pensó alarmada. Mentir no era algo normal en Kagome… pero en una circunstancia así¿qué podía hacer, aún no estaba lista para despedirse de sus amigos… no estaba lista para despedirse de él. Todavía tenía algo de tiempo para decirles la verdad… pero mientras tanto… "Yo… escuché hablar de ti… dicen que eres… un mitad demonio muy poderoso" dijo Kagome.

'Está mintiendo' pensó InuYasha. Lo dejaría pasar, después de todo, ella se veía muy alterada en ese momento. "¿Y a qué demonios viniste?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Yo… fue… fue un accidente" dijo Kagome "Pero pienso regresar a donde pertenezco muy pronto… no te preocupes…".

"¡Feh!" exclamó mirando a otro lugar. "Es mejor que vayas a la aldea… aquí es muy peligroso para alguien tan débil como tú" agregó arrogantemente.

Kagome sintió como la tristeza desparecía "Tú… tú ¡tonto!" gritó mientras se acercaba a él. "¡No importa en qué época estemos siempre te encanta hacer que me moleste!" gritó mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

"¡No te conozco, niña!" le respondió él gritando también.

"¡Si pudiera decirte abajo!"

"¡No entiendo de qué hablas!"

"¡No entiendes nada porque eres un tonto!"

"¡No me llames tonto, tú eres la tonta!"

"¡Necesito a la anciana Kaede!" gritó desesperada Kagome.

"¿Anciana Kaede?" preguntó InuYasha "No es más que una mocosa¿qué quieres con ella"

"Una niña… ¡es cierto! La anciana Kaede es sólo una niña… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo a nadie que me ayude ahora" se dijo Kagome a sí misma en voz alta.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, estás loca?" preguntó él.

"¡InuYasha, no me estás ayudando!" le gritó ella

"¿Y qui?"

"¡Silencio, necesito pensar" interrumpió Kagome.

"Como sea niña¡ve a la aldea sino quieres que te maten!" dijo él desesperado. Era una de las pocas veces que intentaba proteger a alguien, y ahora ese alguien no quería.

"¡Mi nombre es Kagome, Ka-go-me!" exclamó ella ya cansada de que la estuviera llamando "niña".

"De acuerdo, 'Kagome'" dijo 'Kagome' en tono de burla. "Haz lo que te digo".

"¡Yo hago lo que quiera!" gritó ella aún molesta.

"¡Pero que necia!"

"¡Tengo que pensar!" exclamó desesperada "¡Es una decisión muy importante, InuYasha!"

InuYasha se quedó callado, esta vez solo cruzó los brazos y se le quedó mirando.

"¿InuYasha?" dijo con la voz clamada.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó él.

"Si tú tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar algo… algo muy malo… en algo bueno…" comenzó a decir Kagome "Pero… ese algo… te separa de una persona que amas… ¿lo harías?" preguntó Kagome.

InuYasha no respondió.

"Olvídalo" dijo ella al notar el silencio. Ella empezó a caminar hacia el árbol sagrado ignorando la presencia de InuYasha. 'No puedo pensar si él está aquí' pensó ella 'Si él está aquí no puedo ni si quiera considerar la idea de irme para siempre'.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" preguntó InuYasha. ¿Por qué le interesaba lo que él pensaba, eso nunca había pasado.

"Porque no estoy segura de qué debo hacer" dijo ella mirando el árbol sagrado.

"¿Y por qué demonios te importa lo que yo piense?" preguntó en un tono grosero para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo sorprendido que él estaba.

"Porque… tú sabes lo que es amar a alguien" dijo ella pensando en Kikyo.

"¡Yo nunca he amado a nadie!" dijo él molesto.

Kagome sólo sonrió aún mirando el árbol sagrado. 'Aún sigue siendo el mismo InuYasha' pensó Kagome.

"Y… si amaras a alguien" dijo Kagome siguiéndole el juego "Y tuvieras que verla irse con otra persona para hacer que todo estuviera bien ¿lo harías?" preguntó Kagome.

InuYasha se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Qué demonios hacía él teniendo una conversación con esta niña, nunca se había abierto tan pronto con una persona. Aún estaba esperando una respuesta ¿no, si, aún lo estaba mirando esperando una respuesta, 'Eso significa que realmente quiere saber lo que YO pienso' se dijo InuYasha.

"¿InuYasha?" llamó Kagome intentando apresurar su respuesta.

"Lo que sea… que haga feliz a esa persona… supongo" dijo él en un tono despreocupado, pero que Kagome sabía, venía del corazón.

"Gracias" dijo volviendo a mirar al árbol sagrado.

"Ya pensaste ahora vete de aquí" dijo InuYasha molesto.

"Tengo que decirte algo InuYasha" dijo Kagome lista para confesarle todo.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó él desesperado.

"Yo…" Kagome lo miró a los ojos y ya no pudo continuar. "Yo… tengo que decirle algo a Kikyo" dijo Kagome pensando que con Kikyo no dudaría tanto de su decisión.

"Bien, te llevaré con ella" dijo InuYasha.

"¡No!" exclamó ella. "Conozco el camino, quédate aquí"

"¡Yo hago lo que quiera!" dijo InuYasha desafiante.

"¡InuYasha, abajo!" gritó ella por reflejo. Nada sucedió. 'Es verdad el collar no está' pensó ella frustrada por no saber como desquitar su enojo.

Kagome sólo empezó a caminar a la aldea rápidamente intentando ignorar a InuYasha que la estaba siguiendo porque sabía que le molestaba.

Cuando llegaron, Kagome divisó a la ahora pequeña Kaede jugando con otros niños. 'Seguramente Kikyo está en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede' pensó Kagome dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Kikyo se encontraba cocinando algo en medio de la cabaña. "Creí haberte dicho que te fueras" dijo Kikyo al sentir que Kagome entraba a la cabaña.

"Es que debo decirte algo antes de irme" dijo Kagome.

"Adelante" dijo ella.

Kagome entró y se sentó en el suelo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?" preguntó Kikyo con sus ojos puestos en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Es que…" '¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? Es muy fácil ¡Kagome dilo!' pensaba Kagome. "Es… que…" '¡No puedo hacerlo! Debo consultarlo con mis amigos… talvez ellos no quieran que esto cambie… o… talvez soy yo la que quiere pensar eso… y así no sentirme tan egoísta' pensó Kagome mirando al suelo avergonzada. Empezó a pensar en cómo conoció a Sango, su mejor amiga; a Miroku, que aunque fuera muy pervertido, era como un hermano; a Shippoél era como su hijo adoptivo… de hecho era como el hijo adoptivo de los cuatro; y a InuYasha… cuando lo vio atrapado en el árbol sagrado. '¡Un momento!' Kagome empezó a analizar bien lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvo a punto de no poder regresar a la época antigua. 'El árbol sagrado… el árbol sagrado nos comunicó aquella vez' pensó Kagome contenta. Kagome se levantó "¡Con permiso!" gritó saliendo de la cabaña lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al árbol sagrado.

Mientras tanto 50 años en el futuro, InuYasha acababa de llegar a la cabaña donde se encontraban Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

"¿No pasó nada extraño InuYasha?" preguntó Sango.

"No, creo que todo fue invento de ese anciano como siempre" dijo sentándose en el suelo y recargándose en la pared de la cabaña.

"¿Te sientes mal InuYasha?" preguntó Miroku.

"¡Por supuesto que no monje!" dijo InuYasha ofendido. "Sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza, pero Kagome siempre me causa dolores de cabeza" dijo él.

'No es verdad, Kagome no te ha dado un dolor de cabeza nunca' dijo su conciencia.

'Es cierto, debiste haber sido tú' pensó él.

'¿No lo ves? Esto es muy extraño… aún tú no lo sientes pero yo estoy viendo como algo aquí adentro está cambiando' dijo su conciencia.

'Largo de aquí' pensó InuYasha. Su conciencia estaba empeorando el dolor de cabeza.

'Regresaré'

'Lo sé, largo'

"Buenas tardes" dijo la anciana Kaede mientras entraba a la cabaña.

"¡Anciana Kaede!" exclamó Shippo contento.

"¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?" preguntó Miroku amablemente.

"Logré salvar a la hija del aldeano, gracias a unos conjuros y a los medicamentos de Kagome" dijo Kaede. "¿Dónde est�?" preguntó ella, notando su ausencia.

"Se fue a su época anciana" dijo InuYasha.

"¡InuYasha!" exclamó la anciana Kaede "¿Se fue ayer no es así?"

"No, hace unos momentos ¿por qué?" preguntó InuYasha.

"¡El eclipse InuYasha!" dijo Kaede. "¿No sabías que todo lo mágico empieza a funcionar diferente por este día?"

"Entonces… ¿era verdad?" dijo InuYasha más para sí mismo que para los demás. "¿No está en su época en este momento?" preguntó InuYasha.

"No puedo estar segura InuYasha"

"Dijo que volvería mañana al atardecer"

"Entonces debemos esperarla"

"Pero si el pozo funciona distinto sólo hoy, y ahora está atrapada en otro lugar¿No se quedaría atrapada mañana?" preguntó Miroku.

"No puedo estar segura tampoco" respondió Kaede.

"Iré a investigar" dijo InuYasha mientras corría en dirección al pozo.

Cuando llegó saltó sin pensarlo dos veces… pero el espacio entre los pozos no aparecía… el pozo no funcionaba… pero ¿Por qué si con Kagome? InuYasha intentó saltar de nuevo, pero no logró nada; salió del pozo de un salto, al salir encontró a los demás que también lo habían seguido.

"No funciona conmigo" dijo InuYasha.

"Eso es muy extraño…" dijo Miroku respirando muy rápido, ya que habían corrido para llegar ahí.

"Todo funciona diferente hoy, puede que no te deje pasar ahora pero si un poco más tarde" explicó Kaede. "Podría decirse que se volvió loco".

InuYasha miró el árbol sagrado. _"InuYasha, InuYasha" _escuchaba que el árbol lo llamaba, ahora él se había vuelto loco. _"InuYasha, responde" _volvió a llamarlo. InuYasha dio un paso en dirección al árbol dudoso.

"¿Qué pasa InuYasha?" preguntó Miroku.

"Kagome…" dijo en voz baja, acto seguido, corrió al árbol y se le quedó viendo.

"_InuYasha"_. InuYasha estiró su brazo y colocó la palma de su mano sobre el tronco. "InuYasha" ahora la voz de Kagome se escuchaba con claridad.

Continuará…

N/A: Listo ya terminé el segundo… la verdad no creo que este sea muy largo pero bueno intentaré sacarle todo lo que pueda. Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos, espero que les haya gustado, espero no haber sacado a InuYasha del personaje, ese error es muy típico en mi, pero bueno intentaré no hacerlo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y manden sus opiniones por favor. ¡Wa! y acabo de checar lo que me dijiste monica es cierto hay uno casi igual o.o pero fue casualidad lo juro. Bueno esto no viene al caso pero una amiga me dijo que Barney era el hijo gay de Godzilla, me rei demasiado XD -cof cof- bueno este ya me voy… estoy cayendo en la simpleza y eso no es bueno v.v


	3. Ayuda

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 3.-

InuYasha estiró su brazo y colocó la palma de su mano sobre el tronco. "InuYasha" ahora la voz de Kagome se escuchaba con claridad.

"¡Kagome!" exclamó InuYasha al mismo tiempo en que una extraña neblina lo empezaba a rodear. Miroku, Sango, Shippo y la anciana Kaede desaparecieron. Kagome se encontraba frente a él, era igual que la última vez que lo habían hecho.

"¡InuYasha!" gritó Kagome emocionada.

"Kagome ¿estás-" las palabras de InuYasha fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo repentino de Kagome "-bien?" terminó en un susurro. InuYasha movió el brazo que no estaba tocando el árbol sagrado y lo puso cuidadosamente sobre su espalda. "Kagome…" InuYasha dijo preocupado.

"Estoy bien" dijo ella hundiendo su cara en el hombro de InuYasha. "Sólo… ¿Podrías decir… mi nombre… una vez más?" preguntó ella en voz baja.

"¿Kagome?" repitió él confundido.

Kagome separó la cara de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos, InuYasha notó como algunas lágrimas se habían acumulado. "Kagome ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó él sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación.

"InuYasha… el pozo no funciona…" dijo ella al fin.

"Eso ya lo sé" le respondió "¿Pero dónde te encuentras ahora?".

Kagome agachó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo "En serio… ¿no sabes?" preguntó en un tono triste. InuYasha se quedó callado. "Intenta recordar…" dijo ella "Estoy 50 años en el pasado, InuYasha".

"¿Q-qué es lo que acabas de decir?" preguntó InuYasha sorprendido.

Kagome volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. "Estoy en tu pasado InuYasha… cuando tú y… Kikyo…" al decir su nombre volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

InuYasha cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

"¿InuYasha?" lo llamó Kagome preocupada.

El dolor de cabeza desapareció lentamente al mismo tiempo en que Kagome lo llamaba preocupada… pero ahora tenía memorias nuevas… "¿Qué es esto? Esto nunca pasó" dijo InuYasha en voz alta analizando las nuevas memorias.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kagome.

"Estoy empezando a tener memorias distintas" dijo él. "Pero estoy conciente de que nunca sucedieron".

"Me alegro… no quiero que me olvides de nuevo" dijo ella sin pensar.

"Kagome… yo… lo… siento" dijo InuYasha con dificultad.

"Tengo la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo, InuYasha" dijo Kagome después de unos segundos de silencio.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Onigumo… aún no ha formado a Naraku… puedo advertirles a Kikyo y a ti, InuYasha… puedo evitar tantas cosas en este momento… pero… necesito escuchar que me digas que esto es lo que quieres que yo haga" dijo ella sin romper el contacto visual.

"Kagome…".

"Si lo hago… Sango y su familia estarían bien, Miroku y su padre no tendrían esa maldición, los padres de Shippo estarían vivos… yo no hubiera roto la Perla… y no hubiera viajado aquí… tú… tú serías humano… y vivirías con Kikyo" dijo Kagome en un tono triste pero aún así mostrando una sonrisa que decía que estaba feliz por él "Lo que siempre quisiste".

InuYasha no sabía que responderle… vivir con Kikyo como un humano… no sonaba bien ahora… ahora que era comparado con nunca conocer a Kagome… nunca conocer a Kagome… ¿Qué significaba eso?...

"InuYasha… aunque quisiera hacerte feliz con esta decisión… también necesito saber qué es lo que los demás desean… no puedo cambiar sus vidas también" dijo ella ya segura de que InuYasha prefería vivir con Kikyo. "Diles… yo me quedaré aquí ¿de acuerdo?".

"Pero…" Kagome soltó a InuYasha y desapareció al mismo tiempo que la niebla blanca.

"¡InuYasha!" gritó Shippo "¿Qué te pasó? Estabas en el árbol y te quedaste dormido o algo pero ya no nos respondías" dijo preocupado.

"Shippo…" dijo él en un tono demasiado pacífico para ser él.

Shippo se escondió detrás de Miroku temiéndole al nuevo tono de voz de InuYasha. "Si tuvieras que escoger… entre nosotros… y tus padres… ¿a quién escogerías Shippo?".

"¡InuYasha!" reclamaron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo. "No puedes preguntarle eso…" dijo Miroku.

"Es tan sólo un niño" terminó Sango.

"¡Silencio!" dijo él "¿Shippo?".

Shippo asomó su cabeza por detrás del hombro de Miroku mirando a InuYasha sorprendido…

"Kagome tiene el poder de cambiar nuestras vidas en este momento… deben elegir" dijo él.

"¿A qué te refieres, InuYasha?" preguntó Miroku seriamente.

"¡Me refiero a que tú no tendrías ese agujero negro!; ¡Sango, tú y tu familia seguirían con vida ¡al igual que tus padres Shippo!" exclamó InuYasha molesto y al mismo tiempo triste. "Pero todo esto… todo esto es a cambio de lo que tenemos ahora… ninguno de nosotros se conocería, Kagome… Kagome no vendría…" dijo él más para sí mismo.

Todos se quedaron callados, ninguno podía responder… todo lo que deseaban… todo por lo que habían estado luchando…

"¡No!" gritó Shippo "¡No quiero que Kagome se vaya!".

"Naraku no existiría, Shippo" dijo InuYasha dándole una razón más para pensar, ya que le sorprendió la decisión con la que el zorrito había respondido.

"¡No me importa!" gritó Shippo. "Yo quería mucho a mi papá y a mi mamita, es cierto… pero… pero… ellos me han enseñado que las cosas pasan por una razón… ¡por eso estamos aquí, por eso viajamos juntos!" dijo Shippo llorando "No quiero que se vayan…".

"Shippo… Shippo tiene razón" dijo Miroku "Prefiero este vivir con esta maldición".

"Las cosas están bien como están, InuYasha…" dijo Sango "Díselo…"

"Pero… si las cosas pasan por una razón, como tú dices" dijo InuYasha "¿Para qué está ahí sino es para cambiarlo todo?"

"InuYasha" llamó la anciana Kaede "¿No haz pensado que talvez esto es para enseñarles una lección a Kagome y a ti?"

"La anciana Kaede tiene razón" dijo Miroku "Además ¿qué es vida sino puedo hacer esto?" dijo al mismo tiempo en que colocaba su mano en ya saben dónde…

"¡EXCELENCIA!" gritó Sango sonrojada y enfadada dándole una cachetada.

"No, no sería vida definitivamente" dijo riendo y sobando su mejilla con una mano.

InuYasha sólo miró hacia arriba como diciendo 'Y esto es todos los días'. "Ahora regreso" dijo colocando su mano en el tronco del árbol sagrado otra vez. La niebla reapareció junto con Kagome…

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?" preguntó Kagome preocupada.

"Ellos quieren que te quedes…" respondió InuYasha.

Kagome sonrió aliviada… "¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?" preguntó volviendo a ponerse seria. El silencio empezó a hacer que las lágrimas que Kagome había estado guardando comenzaran a salir. InuYasha puso su mano en su mejilla y secó una de las lágrimas, luego la bajó hasta su cuello.

"InuYasha… lo que sea que me digas-"

"No importará porque los demás decidieron que te quedaras" interrumpió InuYasha.

'¿Eso quiere decir que él prefiere que me vaya? Después de todo… ¿no le importa?… ¿NO LE IMPORTA?' se preguntó Kagome.

'Creo que yo debo decirle que quiero que se quede' pensó InuYasha. "Kagome-".

"¡No!" interrumpió Kagome alejándose de él. "¡Ahora tú vas a escucharme a mi!" gritó desesperada. "¡Después de todo...! después de todo… lo único que quería escuchar…" dijo sin saber cómo poner sus ideas en palabras.

"¡Kagome!" gritó él intentando llamar su atención "¡Escucha!"

"¡No!"

"¡Kag!"

"¡No quiero escucharte¡No quiero!" gritó sentándose al pie del árbol abrazando sus rodillas "¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo?" preguntó en un susurro y con su boca pegada a sus rodillas ahogando su voz. Pero no lo suficiente para los oídos de un mitad demonio.

InuYasha se agachó y colocó su mano alrededor de la espalda de Kagome. '¿Qué demonios le hice? No he dicho nada' pensaba él confundido y desesperado por no poder hacer nada. Kagome levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos "Dile… dile a los demás… que me disculpen… no les advertiré nada de lo que sucederá… pero… no regresaré" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué demo?" InuYasha fue interrumpido por los labios de Kagome… pero tan pronto como intentó responderle, Kagome se había levantado y se había separado del árbol sagrado despareciendo con la niebla y dejando ver a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y a la anciana Kaede.

"¿InuYasha?" preguntaron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

InuYasha parpadeó varias veces después de analizar lo que acababa de pasar… "¡Maldición!" gritó al aire dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido… Kagome acababa de despedirse.

"¿Qué sucede InuYasha?" preguntó preocupada Sango.

"¡Esa tonta!" dijo él "Dijo que no iba a regresar".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Shippo.

"¿Qué le hiciste InuYasha?" preguntó Miroku.

"Debió ser culpa tuya" dijo Sango.

"¡No le dije nada!" exclamó InuYasha.

Mientras tanto 50 años en el pasado, Kagome se encontraba en el borde del pozo otra vez. "Creo que actué sin pensar… debo regresar… le prometí a InuYasha estar a su lado siempre" se dijo Kagome en voz alta mientras contemplaba el fondo del pozo "Pero… después de lo que acabo de hacer… no creo que me perdone". 'Tengo que afrontar las consecuencias supongo' pensó dando un suspiro. Kagome se sentó en el borde con sus piernas colgando hacia el pozo, lista para saltar… "La felicidad de InuYasha se encuentra aquí…" dijo Kagome… "No quiero que la pierda por culpa mía…".

"Si ella no piensa regresar… yo iré por ella" dijo enojado el InuYasha de 50 años más adelante caminando al pozo.

"No te dejará pasar InuYasha" dijo Miroku.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Haré que funcione ¡estúpido pozo!" dijo examinándolo por todas partes.

Del otro lado del pozo, Kagome ya se había retirado del borde… 'Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento… como quisiera que el estuviera aquí' pensó Kagome.

"¿Pudiste pasar, InuYasha?" preguntó Miroku mirando hacia abajo…

"No, aún no" InuYasha comenzó a escarbar la tierra desesperado.

Kagome volvió a asomar su cabeza por el borde para mirar el vacío una vez más. 'Quiero a InuYasha aquí… quiero que esté a mi lado' pensó dejando que una lágrima resbalara y cayera en el fondo del pozo…

InuYasha empezó a sentir que llegaba a la división de los pozos, ahí estaba la luz… lo había logrado…

"¿InuYasha?" preguntó Miroku.

"Lo logró" dijo Kaede sonriendo. "Ahora sólo hay que esperar que la traiga de regreso"

"No tomará mucho tiempo entonces" dijo Sango.

"No te confíes tanto" dijo Kaede "Puede que lleguen hasta el anochecer"

"¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó Miroku.

"La magia del pozo está vuelta loca el día de hoy" repitió Kaede.

Los 4 guardaron silencio y se quedaron mirando el pozo.

InuYasha saltó inmediatamente fuera del pozo en busca de Kagome, ella se encontraba de rodillas, sus brazos apoyados en el borde del pozo y su cara hundida en sus brazos. InuYasha se acercó silenciosamente sabiendo que ella aún no se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

N/A¡Listo! Ya terminé el tercero, espero que les haya gustado, Fabiola por favor o.o no te suicides, ya me asustaste. Bueno, mándenme sus opiniones, en los próximos capítulos va a haber más romance entre InuYasha y Kagome¡si! bueno nos vemos en el próximo.


	4. Explicación e intercambio

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 4.-

InuYasha saltó inmediatamente fuera del pozo en busca de Kagome, ella se encontraba de rodillas, sus brazos apoyados en el borde del pozo y su cara hundida en sus brazos. InuYasha se acercó silenciosamente sabiendo que ella aún no se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

InuYasha se detuvo detrás de ella, se veía que estaba muy tristeél se agachó lentamente y colocó su mano en el hombro de Kagome. Kagome se dio la vuelta rápidamente asustada. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie. "¡I-InuYasha!" exclamó aún algo sorprendida.

"¡Tonta!" dijo él enojado "¡Vas a regresar en este momento!".

"¡InuYasha! No quiero que me molestes… aún estoy intentando tomar esa decisión" dijo Kagome pensando que hablaba con el InuYasha del pasado.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó InuYasha '¿Está considerando el regresar?' pensó él.

"Aún debo pensar… por favor vete… ve con Kikyo" dijo tristemente.

InuYasha desesperado la tomó por las muñecas y la arrojó contra el suelo. "¡Deja de decir tonterías y guarda silencio de una vez!" gritó InuYasha.

El collar de InuYasha quedó colgando justo frente a los ojos de Kagome. "¿InuYasha?" preguntó confundida.

"¿A quién esperabas?" preguntó molesto.

Kagome volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado. "¿Viniste por mi?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Creíste que iba a dejar que huyeras así como si nada?" preguntó InuYasha molesto y como si fuera de lo más obvio.

Kagome se movió incómodamente bajo InuYasha haciendo que él se diera cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Rápidamente se levantó sonrojado "Vayámonos de aquí" dijo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Kagome.

"InuYasha…" dijo Kagome.

"¿Eh?".

"Lo… lo que hice en el árbol… yo…".

'¿Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho?' pensó InuYasha asustado.

"No… debí… perdón" se limitó a decir Kagome.

"No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, Kagome" dijo enojado acercándose a ella.

Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás. "Por supuesto que si" dijo alejándose más "Y-yo… no debí… no fue correcto" dijo mientras chocaba con el tronco de un árbol sin poder caminar más hacia atrás.

"Kagome… en el árbol sagrado…" dijo él acercándose, sabiendo que Kagome no podría escapar más "No me dejaste terminar…".

"Lo dejaste suficientemente claro, InuYasha. Tú prefieres estar con Kikyo…" dijo mirando hacia abajo… luego miró sus ojos de nuevo "¡No es que esté mal ni nada!" justificó rápidamente… "Después de todo… lo que quiero es… que seas feliz" dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba las palabras que InuYasha le había dicho anteriormente.

InuYasha estaba peligrosamente cerca ahora, "Talvez podemos arreglarlo" dijo Kagome asustada por la corta distancia que había entre ellos "Se que querías vivir con Kikyo… y lo arruiné pero… con la Perla podemos re-" su voz fue interrumpida de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho en el árbol. Kagome se quedó paralizada por unos momentos, pero no tardó en cerrar los ojos. InuYasha se separó de ella lentamente y notó que los ojos de Kagome seguían cerrados.

'Entonces no se arrepintió' pensó InuYasha satisfecho.

Kagome abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado unos segundos avergonzada. "InuYasha… esto… no…" Kagome intentó ordenar bien sus ideas, pero ese beso la había confundido más. "Sólo… regresemos" terminó Kagome.

'¿Eso es todo?' pensó InuYasha '¿Sólo regresemos?'. Esto no era lo que debía pasar, Kagome lo había besado, y ahora que él se lo regresaba para demostrarle que sentía lo mismo y ella no le daba importancia… bien… si esa era la forma en que ella se comportaría entonces él también lo haría… después de todo ¿quién la necesitaba?.

'No, no la necesito' pensó InuYasha arrogantemente. InuYasha se dio la vuelta fingiendo ignorarla completamente sabiendo que ella venía siguiéndolo. Kagome le tomó por la manga para estar segura que ambos saltarían al mismo tiempo. InuYasha ni si quiera se tomó la molestia en ver si se había agarrado bien, realmente estaba enfadado, el saltó sin previo aviso haciendo que Kagome se abrazara a él mientras llegaban al fondo… algo estaba mal… llegaron al fondo… ¿y las luces, y la división de los pozos?...

"¿Q-qué pasa?" preguntó Kagome confundida aún aferrada al cuello de InuYasha.

"Demonios" susurró InuYasha "Tu abuelo tenía razón, Kagome".

"Eso lo deduje cuando llegué aquí, pero ¿Por qué no nos deja pasar?" preguntó preocupada.

"Kaede dice que se volvió loco" contestó InuYasha.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?".

"Esperar a que vuelva a funcionar".

"¿Y cuándo será eso?".

"No lo sé".

"Es muy peligroso quedarnos aquí, si InuYasha y Kikyo nos ven… bueno tu yo del pasado y Kikyo nos ven" corrigió Kagome.

"Eso ya lo sé Kagome, no necesito que me lo digas" dijo enojado.

Kagome se separó de él "¿Qué sucede InuYasha?" preguntó ella.

"¿Qué sucede¿QUE SUCEDE¡Yo quisiera saber qué demonios sucede!" gritó InuYasha haciendo que Kagome se apoyara con su espalda en una de las paredes del pozo. InuYasha colocó sus brazos a los lados de Kagome impidiendo que escapara "¡Tú explícame!" dijo acercando sus rostros.

"No se a qué te refieres, InuYasha" respondió Kagome.

"¡Si lo sabes¿Por qué demonios me besaste?" preguntó InuYasha.

"N-no… no pensé que te molestaría tanto" dijo Kagome en voz baja.

"Te pregunté por qué, Kagome" dijo lenta y claramente.

"¡Tú no tienes por qué hacerme estas preguntas!" se atrevió a gritar Kagome.

"¡Responde!" gritó él con la misma fuerza. InuYasha no iba a dejar que Kagome jugara con él… de pronto lo besaba y al siguiente se arrepentía de ello… él necesitaba saber la razón de su comportamiento y no la dejaría en paz hasta conseguir una respuesta.

"¡Déjame tranquila!" advirtió Kagome por última vez. No iba a dejar que InuYasha supiera lo que sentía por él. Él le había dejado muy claro, según su manera de ver las cosas, que quería estar con Kikyo, y ella no iba a decirle la verdad… si se lo decía el se sentiría culpable y eso sólo se interpondría entre él y su felicidad. Kagome sabía que él merecía ser feliz, después de todo lo que había sufrido, no importaba con quién… pero ella quería verlo feliz.

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" preguntó InuYasha desafiante.

Kagome sólo se quedó callada… "InuYasha… por favor…" rogó Kagome con la voz cansada.

¿Kagome rogando? Eso no estaba bien, entonces realmente estaba dolida. InuYasha no discutió más, sólo la montó en su espalda y la aseguró bien, luego saltó hacia fuera del pozo. Al tocar el suelo, InuYasha la dejó caer suavemente… "Tengo una idea…" dijo Kagome olvidando la pelea que habían tenido dentro del pozo y sonriendo…

"¿Qué?" preguntó InuYasha.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Kikyo?" dijo Kagome intentando mostrar una sonrisa 'Si no puedo estar con él, entonces yo le ayudaré a estar con quien él desea' pensó Kagome.

"¿Kagome?" InuYasha pronunció su nombre como si acabara de enfermarse mentalmente.

"Yo entretendré a tu yo del pasado mientras tú la visitas" dijo Kagome sintiéndose feliz por lo que iba a hacer: Alegrar a InuYasha. Claro todo esto era según su forma de ver las cosas pero para InuYasha… esto significaba que Kagome no sentía nada por él… y eso quería decir… el fin del mundo.

"Kagome ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Por supuesto que si" dijo Kagome "Debemos aprovechar el tiempo mientras estamos aquí y sé que tú debes estar ansioso por verla como era antes… estoy segura de que la extrañas, InuYasha" dijo con la voz triste pero con la sonrisa siempre presente. "Al menos… déjame ayudarte en eso…".

"Pero Kagome yo no quiero-" InuYasha fue interrumpido cuando Kikyo salió de entre unos cuántos árboles.

"¡InuYasha, aquí estás!" exclamó Kikyo.

Kagome se sorprendió y jaló a InuYasha para que le diera la espalda a Kikyo. "¡Espera un momento, Kikyo!" gritó Kagome.

"Bien, esto debemos ponerlo por aquí" dijo Kagome ocultando el collar detrás de su haori "No queremos que sospeche…" dijo Kagome acomodándolo bien. "Recuerda no digas nada que pueda delatarnos… no te tardes mucho… y sé que podrás reconocer el aroma de tu yo del pasado si es que se acerca para que huyas a tiempo, de todas maneras iré a buscarlo e intentaré entretenerlo para que ustedes tengan más tiempo ¿si?" terminó Kagome.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Kagome?" preguntó InuYasha confundido.

'Porque te amo' pensó Kagome "Porque quiero que te diviertas, ahora ve" optó por decir dándole un ligero empujoncito en el hombro para apresurarlo.

InuYasha caminó hacia donde estaba Kikyo pero mirando a Kagome que ya había empezado a caminar por el otro lado del bosque buscando al otro InuYasha.

InuYasha se detuvo frente a Kikyo pero su mirada se quedó perdida en el camino al que Kagome se había dirigido.

Las lágrimas que Kagome había estado guardando se dejaron caer libremente ya que InuYasha no estaba cerca para mirar.

"¿Y… te gusta?" preguntó Kikyo viendo que InuYasha seguía mirando al lugar donde Kagome había desaparecido. "Lo… lo siento" dijo InuYasha volviendo a la realidad.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo ahora?" preguntó InuYasha saltando del árbol para encontrarse con Kagome que seguía llorando… Kagome se limpió las lágrimas. "Siempre que te encuentro estás llorando e intentas ocultarlo, estoy empezando a tomar en serio que estás loca" dijo InuYasha. Kagome se rió un poco.

"Es que hice lo que me dijiste" dijo Kagome sonriéndole. "Hice lo que pensé que haría feliz a esa persona".

"¿Seguiste mi consejo?" preguntó InuYasha incrédulo.

"Si" dijo Kagome. "Y si no amas a nadie como tú dices ¿Cómo pudiste darme un consejo tan bueno?" preguntó ella.

"Estoy en una situación parecida ahora". InuYasha se limitó a decir.

"¡Ah! Es verdad, tú querías convertirte en un monstruo con la Perla de Shikon… pero ahora deseas convertirte en un humano con ella ¿no es así?"

"¿Cómo s- quién te?"

"Los rumores corren rápido" dijo Kagome intentando cubrir el error que acababa de cometer. "Si quieres saber mi opinión… debes aceptarte como eres… eres un mitad demonio… y hasta ahora no sé porqué te arrepientes de ello" dijo Kagome.

'¿Cómo demonios sabe ella que me arrepiento de ser un mitad demonio?' "Si fueras uno de mi especie pensarías diferente… los humanos no te aceptan ni tampoco los monstruos" dijo InuYasha. '¿Por qué me abro con ella tan fácilmente?' pensó él alarmado 'Kikyo no es capaz de hacer eso conmigo' pensó más alarmado aún… no podía traicionarla de esa manera, y con una mujer que acababa de conocer hacía unas cuantas horas.

"Yo te acepto como eres" dijo Kagome sin pensar en que sólo habían conversado muy poco tiempo. "Kikyo también" dijo sonriendo.

InuYasha no sabía si darle la razón o no… no estaba seguro de si Kikyo lo aceptaba o no… aún no confiaba en ella del todo aunque le doliera mucho aceptarlo… decidió quedarse callado.

"InuYasha, estás muy callado" dijo Kikyo.

"¿Eh? Es que…" InuYasha no sabía qué decirle… hace 50 años que no hablaba con ella de algo que no tuviera que ver con venganza, el infierno o Naraku, y además sabiendo que ella desconfiaría de él en unos días más no era muy reconfortante. '¿Por qué demonios me obligó a acompañarla? Esa Kagome' pensó InuYasha molesto.

"¿De qué tanto hablaban esa mujer y tú, InuYasha?" preguntó Kikyo intentando romper el incómodo silencio.

"E-ella… me contó cómo llegó aquí… y era bastante interesante…" mintió InuYasha.

"¿Y qué te dijo?" preguntó curiosa Kikyo y con una sonrisa.

Hace mucho tiempo que InuYasha no veía esa sonrisa… pero… no podía sentirse atraído por ella de nuevo… por más que lo deseara sólo podía pensar en Kagome… en lugar de ver la bondad y la amabilidad que debía ver en la sonrisa de Kikyo… sólo veía la traición que estaba por venir. "Ella… me dijo que no te dijera… se lo… se lo prometí" dijo InuYasha sin saber que más decir.

"¿Te hizo prometer eso?" preguntó Kikyo.

"Es que… ella no tenía pensado decirme pero… pero yo… insistí mucho y ella se cansó de decirme que no… así que me lo contó pero con tal de que no le dijera a nadie" mintió InuYasha.

"Creo que es lo que venía a decirme esta tarde" dijo Kikyo seria "No puedo creer que haya confiado más en un mitad demonio que en mi" dijo ella sin pensar.

"¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?" preguntó InuYasha sorprendido.

"No es por ofenderte InuYasha" dijo sonriéndole "Es sólo que no es algo que pase normalmente" terminó ella.

Continuará…

N/A: Listo cuarto capítulo terminado, en este no hubo mucho romance pero supongo que en los próximos habrá más. Por cierto Chizu… perdón pero es que el MSN se me desconectó de repente así que te lo pondré aquí ¡Exijo el capítulo 6 de tu fanfic! Bueno eso es todo. Gracias por los reviews y sigan escribiendo que yo aquí los leo con mucho gusto. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Espectadores

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 5.-

"No es por ofenderte InuYasha" dijo sonriéndole "Es sólo que no es algo que pase normalmente" terminó ella.

'Confiar en un mitad demonio no es algo que pase normalmente…' pensó InuYasha analizando las palabras de Kikyo… era la verdad, confiar en un mitad demonio era algo bastante raro… tan raro que ni en Kikyo había encontrado esa confianza… esto lo llevaba de nuevo a pensar en Kagome¿Cuántas veces había Naraku intentado engañarlos del mismo modo?... ¿Cuántas veces le habían creído?... Pero, eso no quería decir que Kagome quisiera algo más de lo que tenían ahora, la amistad también se basa en la confianza… y seguramente ella quería solamente eso… amistad.

Alto… ¿desde cuándo él se daba por vencido así de fácil¡No!... Kagome era suya… sólo que ella aún no lo sabía, eso era todo¡no iba a dejar que el estúpido lobo o un humano tonto se llevara a Kagome¡por supuesto que no! "Tengo que irme" dijo InuYasha… tenía que estar con Kagome, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba… no confiaba en que su yo del pasado la protegiera tan bien como él. "Nos vemos más tarde" exclamó mientras seguía el rastro del aroma de Kagome dejando a una confundida Kikyo.

"¡Recuerda que hoy nos reuniremos en el pozo!" gritó Kikyo "Seguramente no me escuchó… ojala y lo recuerde" dijo Kikyo para sí misma.

Mientras tanto… "Y… ¿te irás?" preguntó InuYasha después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Si, esta misma noche" le contestó Kagome.

"Si no tienes a dónde ir… talvez deberías decirle a Kikyo que te hospede en su aldea" dijo él con el tono despreocupado pero por dentro rezando porque se quedara otro día más.

"No te preocupes…" dijo Kagome sonriendo. Ella se quedó mirando el cielo, cuando de pronto vio pasar una bola de color rojo a gran velocidad dirigida al pozo… era InuYasha.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" preguntó InuYasha.

'Con que ahora es tan rápido que hasta ni su yo del pasado puede percibirlo' pensó Kagome orgullosa de lo ágil que él era. "Debo irme…" dijo ella sonriendo "Nos veremos".

InuYasha se quedó callado y la miró dudoso. Kagome notó la expresión en su rostro… "Confía en mi" dijo Kagome dándole una ligera sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y correr a dónde el InuYasha del presente se había dirigido.

'Iré a buscar a Kikyo… creo que se me está olvidando algo…' pensó InuYasha… pero al ver que la memoria le estaba fallando decidió olvidarlo por completo.

Kagome corrió hasta llegar al pozo y vio a InuYasha recargado en uno de los árboles cercanos a este.

"InuYasha" dijo Kagome acercándose a él con una sonrisa que cubría toda la tristeza que sentía realmente. InuYasha sólo la volteó a ver con indiferencia, ella metió sus manos por debajo de su haori para sacar el collar que había ocultado cuando había ido a ver a Kikyo. "Y… ¿pudiste hablar con tu querida Kikyo?" dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo hacer.

"Si" dijo InuYasha sin mostrar ninguna emoción. De pronto la expresión en su cara cambió a una de sorpresa mientras movía su nariz para identificar un aroma.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, InuYasha?" preguntó Kagome preocupada.

"Es Kikyo" dijo al mismo tiempo en que la tomaba por la cintura y saltaba a la copa del árbol.

InuYasha se acomodó en la rama, su espalda contra el tronco, Kagome entre sus piernas y su espalda contra su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la obligó a permanecer cerca. Esto desconcertó a Kagome y lo miró con cara de extrañeza, pero al ver que la atención de InuYasha estaba completamente perdida en la parte de abajo, ella también miró hacia abajo. Ahí estaba Kikyo…

"¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó Kagome en voz baja, temiendo que Kikyo pudiera escuchar.

InuYasha sólo la jaló más contra su pecho como sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Él no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría pero… muy dentro tenía sus sospechas…

Kikyo se encontraba sola… como esperando a alguien. Lentamente sacó una concha, que InuYasha reconoció al instante.

Ambos tenían una vista perfecta de todo lo que sucedía desde ese árbol, Kagome e InuYasha reconocieron a otro InuYasha que se encontraba detrás de Kikyo. Este InuYasha se encontraba quieto detrás de algunas plantas, de pronto él embistió contra Kikyo arrojándola al suelo.

"Él no es InuYasha" susurró Kagome sorprendida, alguien debía advertirle a Kikyo… así ellos dos aún tendrían oportunidad de estar juntos… "Debemos decirle InuYasha… Naraku ya existe, yo podré atravesar el pozo ya que mi deber es ayudarles a derrotarlo a él, en este punto de la historia pueden salvarse InuYasha" dijo Kagome decidida. "¡Kik!" el grito de advertencia de Kagome fue ahogado cuando InuYasha le cubrió la boca. Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

"No debemos intervenir" dijo InuYasha suavemente destapando la boca de Kagome.

"Pero… InuYasha…" Kagome no sabía que decirle… seguramente estaba sufriendo al ver como su dulce Kikyo era engañada, pero qué podía hacer Kagome si él no la dejaba ayudar… Kagome se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, hundiendo su cara en su hombro y llorando por lo que InuYasha debía estar sintiendo… al menos, ella podía hacerle ver que no estaba solo.

Naraku, disfrazado de InuYasha, ya se había marchado con la Perla de Shikon, dejando a Kikyo desangrandose en el suelo, Kikyo se levantó con dificultad y tomó su arco y sus flechas, se dirigió a la aldea lo más rápido que sus heridas la dejaban avanzar.

InuYasha puso su mano en la espalda de Kagome intentando calmarla. Kagome se sentía tan tonta… ella era la que debería de estar consolando a InuYasha, no al revés. Kagome intentó calmarse, pensando que InuYasha la necesitaría de buen humor para animarlo a él también.

"Debemos intervenir" dijo Kagome despegando la cara de su hombro. "No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras ustedes se-" Kagome dejó de hablar cuando divisó a un InuYasha un poco más lejos. Kagome reconoció que era el InuYasha del pasado, Kikyo se encontraba detrás de él… una de las flechas de Kikyo lo hizo percatarse de su presencia… _"¡Muere, InuYasha!" _se oyó gritar a "Kikyo". InuYasha cayó en la trampa también… él ya se dirigía a la aldea para robar la Perla de Shikon.

"¡InuYasha, no!" gritó ella sabiendo que era lo que pasaría después, pero él ya se había ido. "¡No!" volvió a gritar sintiéndose impotente.

InuYasha forzó a Kagome a mirarlo con una mano "¡Kagome, estoy aquí!" gritó InuYasha intentando calmar a Kagome.

"¡No, pero él¡InuYasha, van a sellarte!"

"¡Y eso es lo que debe pasar!"

"¡No¡Tú debes vivir con Kikyo¡Debes ser feliz!" gritó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LO ENTIENDES?" gritó InuYasha lo más fuerte que pudo.

"¿ENTENDER QUE?" gritó Kagome esperando que sonara con la misma potencia.

InuYasha se acercó rápidamente para besarla, Kagome intentó separarse pero una de las manos de InuYasha se encontraba en su cuello uniendo sus labios, y la otra en su cintura para evitar que se cayera del árbol. Él profundizo el beso a la fuerza, Kagome no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar por el sentimiento. Los brazos de Kagome ahora se encontraban detrás del cuello de InuYasha empujándolo más hacia ella, no podían estar más cerca, pero ella quería asegurarse de ello.

InuYasha no podía creerlo, estaba seguro que diría 'la palabra' hasta que su espalda se rompiera por lo que acababa de hacer; y al principio así lo creyó, ya que ella se había resistido, pero ahora, ella era la que lo jalaba. Kagome ya se encontraba prácticamente sentada sobre él. InuYasha nunca pensó que lo aceptaría tan… tan… ¿bien?

N/A: Bueno se que este duró muy poco, pero intenté poner mucho romance… espero que les haya gustado, el próximo ya va a ser el último… intenté pensar en miles de cosas para hacer que durara más pero no se me ocurrió nada v.v Gracias por sus reviews y espero sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo por favor. Hasta el siguiente.


	6. Pasado, presente y futuro

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 6.-

InuYasha nunca pensó que lo aceptaría tan… tan… ¿bien? Después de que el aire se acabara ambos se separaron lentamente.

"¿InuYasha?" Kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de InuYasha.

"¿Qué te dice eso Kagome?" preguntó InuYasha intentando recuperar el aliento.

Kagome guardó silencio un momento "¿E-estas seguro… de que esto es lo que quieres, InuYasha?" preguntó Kagome.

InuYasha volvió a besarla suavemente. Kagome ya estaba segura… esto era lo que debía pasar.

"Debemos regresar" dijo InuYasha.

"Si…" dijo Kagome.

InuYasha la tomó entre sus brazos y de un salto llegó al suelo, Kagome y él comenzaron a caminar hacia el pozo, pero Kagome recordó dónde se encontraba el InuYasha del pasado y se desvió.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó InuYasha siguiéndola.

"Quiero ver cómo te encuentras" dijo Kagome caminando al árbol sagrado.

"Estoy bien¿cuándo vas a entender que estoy aquí?" preguntó InuYasha al aire ya que Kagome había desaparecido. InuYasha sólo suspiró y la siguió.

Kagome recorrió con la vista el árbol sagrado desde la raíz hasta la última de las ramas más altas y también al muchacho que se encontraba sellado a este. InuYasha vio como Kagome se acercaba a su yo del pasado y le acariciaba las orejas.

"¡Oye deja eso!" dijo InuYasha desde atrás.

"Lo hice la primera vez que te vi y no dijiste nada" respondió Kagome.

"Estaba dormido" le recordó él. "Y… cumpliste tu promesa".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kagome confundida.

"Le prometiste a él que volveríamos a vernos… y aquí estamos"

Kagome le sonrió luego miró hacia un lado… de entre varios árboles salía humo… seguramente ya estaban quemando el cuerpo de Kikyo… "InuYasha…"

"Regresemos" dijo InuYasha.

Kagome sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a InuYasha de regreso al pozo. Ambos llegaron al borde y miraron hacia abajo… InuYasha dejó que Kagome se tomara su tiempo en sostenerse de su manga para asegurarse de que no se separaran al caer, luego el dio un salto esperando llegar a ver las luces y todo lo demás, pero para variar sólo llegaron al fondo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kagome en voz alta "¿Cuándo piensa dejarnos entrar?"

"Kaede nos dijo que talvez no es que el pozo este loco sino que… quiere enseñarnos una lección" dijo InuYasha pensando en qué podía ser.

Kagome se puso a pensar también "Talvez sean esas dos palabras que aún no me haz dicho"

"¿Qué palabras?" preguntó InuYasha confundido.

"Ya sabes… 'las palabras'" dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

"Ah… te refieres a… ¿esas palabras?" preguntó InuYasha nervioso.

Kagome sonrió al ver que lo había entendido y asintió con la cabeza.

"Tú tampoco me lo haz dicho" dijo InuYasha justificándose.

"Y… ¿si yo te lo digo tú me lo dirás también?" preguntó Kagome dudosa.

InuYasha sólo exclamó su muy conocido 'Feh'.

"Bien… InuYasha yo…" comenzó Kagome algo nerviosa y sonrojada. InuYasha la volteó a ver curioso… nadie le había dicho que lo amaba antes, talvez su madre se lo dijo cuando el era pequeño pero no lo recordaba, esta sería la primera vez "yo…" continuó ella "¡No, no es justo, InuYasha!" exclamó Kagome de repente "Tú eres el que debe decírmelo primero, eso me dará valor para decírtelo a ti también" dijo Kagome decidida.

"¿Por qué yo primero?" preguntó InuYasha molesto.

"Porque… porque… eso es machismo InuYasha, el hombre siempre debe decirlo antes" justificó Kagome.

"Eso es feminismo, Kagome" se justificó InuYasha también.

"Bien… y ¿si lo decimos al mismo tiempo?" preguntó Kagome después de pensarlo.

"Feh"

"A la cuenta de tres"

'¿Por qué cree que esa expresión significa si?' pensó InuYasha.

"Bien… una… dos… tres… te amo" dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos y volteando la cabeza a otro lugar. Luego los abrió y se dio cuenta que lo dijo sola "¡Oye!" reclamó Kagome. "Me engañaste".

"Debes aprender que feh no significa si" dijo InuYasha sonriendo arrogantemente.

"Ahora es tu turno".

"Bien… eh…".

"¿Si?".

"Yo…".

"Vamos es fácil".

"Acércate más" dijo él imaginando que alguien más podría escuchar. Kagome lo obedeció. "Recuerda que no voy a repetir esto en mucho tiempo" advirtió él. "Kagome… te…".

"¿InuYasha?".

"¡No me presiones!" exclamó él.

"No lo hago"

"¡Lo estás haciendo ahora!"

"¿Te presiono si te hablo?" preguntó confundida.

"¡Te amo!" gritó irritado

"Pensé que no querías que escuchara nadie"

"¡Silencio! Te amo" lo dijo más lentamente esta vez "¿feliz?"

Kagome sólo suspiró y le dio una sonrisa al tiempo en que el suelo empezaba a desaparecer atravesando el espacio entre los pozos. Cuando volvieron a sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies, Kagome rápidamente miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un techo de madera…

"¿Estamos en mi época?" preguntó Kagome insegura.

"No" respondió InuYasha identificando los nuevos aromas.

InuYasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura y ambos se apoyaron en la cima del pozo pero sin salir de este. Estaban… en una casa… ¿el pozo estaba dentro de una casa?

"¿A qué loco se le ocurre construir su casa alrededor del pozo?" preguntó InuYasha en un susurro. Había una puerta corrediza entreabierta entre donde ellos estaban y una habitación, podía alcanzar a apreciarse una cama matrimonial enorme con varias cosas del tiempo de Kagome. De pronto ambos vieron como un InuYasha caminaba a la habitación, era igual al InuYasha de ahora.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó este InuYasha.

"Los mandé con mi mamá" se oyó a una voz responder.

"Te dije que era conveniente construir la casa alrededor del pozo" dijo InuYasha sentándose en la cama.

"Si" respondió la voz.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Kagome confundida y sosteniéndose en el borde con dificultad.

"Silencio" dijo el InuYasha del pozo intentando ayudar a Kagome a mantenerse en la parte de arriba del pozo.

De pronto otra Kagome apareció en la escena, también igual a la de ahora solo que ella estaba usando ropa de dormir. "Si, si… todas las buenas ideas son tuyas" le dijo Kagome a InuYasha.

"Tengo otra" dijo InuYasha levantándose con una sonrisa arrogante y caminando hacia donde estaba Kagome.

Kagome sólo corrió y se subió a la cama y empezó a saltar "¡No!" dijo sacando la lengua mientras seguía brincando.

InuYasha la miró sonriendo "¿Qué te parece si…?" InuYasha le hizo un gesto para no tener que decirlo pero aún sonriendo.

Kagome dejó de saltar y se llevó una mano a la boca asustada "¿Cómo te atreves a proponerme tal cosa?" reclamó Kagome.

"Kagome… tenemos 5 niños en casa de tu mamá" dijo InuYasha mirándola raro.

Kagome se rió y después siguió saltando "Supongo que uno más no hará daño" dijo entre risas.

"Además nunca podemos estar solos, Kagome. Hay que aprovechar que los mocosos se fueron" dijo sentándose en el colchón con los brazos cruzados.

"Esos 'mocosos' como tu les dices, son tus hijos y YO soy la que los cuido tu no deberías quejarte".

Los espectadores que estaban en el pozo, o sea la verdadera Kagome y el verdadero InuYasha estaban completamente atónitos… y además igualaban el color de un tomate.

"Yo también los cuido" dijo InuYasha molesto.

"¿Quién les da de comer?"

"Tú pero-"

"¿Quién los baña?"

"Tú pero-"

"¿Quién-"

"Ya entendí el punto, Kagome" dijo dándose por vencido.

"Ven aquí" dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Por cierto ¿qué le pasó a la ropa de antes?" preguntó InuYasha decepcionado.

"InuYasha esa bata es solo para ocasiones muy, muy especiales, olvídala, además aún me avergüenza usarla" dijo sonrojada pero aún abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Vergüenza es lo que traes puesto" dijo InuYasha.

"Bueno…" dijo Kagome pasando sus manos por debajo del haori de InuYasha "Necesito que alguien me quite la vergüenza" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Hm… creo que puedo ayudarte con eso" dijo InuYasha sonriendo.

Kagome sólo se inclinó y lo besó.

Los verdaderos InuYasha y Kagome se soltaron del borde inmediatamente y se dejaron caer al fondo rogando porque funcionara, definitivamente NO iban a quedarse para ver eso, por suerte el espacio entre los pozos estaba ahí la luz los envolvió y cuando sintieron el suelo de nuevo sobre ellos estaba el cielo. InuYasha empezó a oler el aire "Al fin… llegamos" dijo InuYasha aliviado.

Ambos salieron del pozo sin decir una palabra… ambos se sentían bastante avergonzados. 'No puedo creer que sea tan pervertida' pensó Kagome.

"Entonces ese era el futuro" dijo InuYasha rompiendo el silencio.

"C-c-creo que si" dijo Kagome avergonzada.

'Entonces voy… voy a tener hijos con ella' pensó InuYasha sin poder creerlo.

"Bueno… creo que eso es lo que quiero" dijo ella sonriendo avergonzada y mirando el pasto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él confundido

"Ya sabes… una casa alrededor del pozo y hacer una familia contigo" dijo Kagome.

"Entonces debemos empezar a hacerla" dijo él sonriendo.

Kagome se alejó de él sonrojada "¿N-no crees que es muy pronto?"

"¡Me refiero a la casa!" gritó él enfadado.

Kagome sólo se rió nerviosa y soltó un suspiro "Por cierto… después de…" el color subió a las mejillas de Kagome "¿Por qué si ellos decían que teníamos 5 hijos nos veíamos iguales?" preguntó ella completamente roja.

"Ah eso… si bueno… si tienes una relación así con un demonio o un mitad demonio, tú vida será tan larga como la de él… o sea nos veríamos igual como por… 200 años más" dijo InuYasha contando con los dedos.

"Vaya… entonces serán más de 5" dijo Kagome sorprendida.

"Muchos más" dijo él volviendo a sonreír arrogantemente.

"Bueno, debemos regresemos con los demás" dijo ella feliz por lo que sabía que iba a suceder.

"Tienes razón, deben estar preocupados" dijo él.

Kagome empezó a caminar, "Espera" dijo InuYasha al mismo tiempo que la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, "No creo que pueda hacer esto muy seguido cuando lleguemos allá" dijo uniendo sus labios en un profundo pero esta vez menos salvaje beso. Después de que se separaran InuYasha la subió en su espalda y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol pensando en los hijos que tendría con Kagome… o bueno, más bien… en cómo tendría esos hijos con Kagome.

Pero bueno al menos ahora ya estaba seguro que después de todo, al final tendría una familia… algo que nunca había tenido antes y eso era suficiente para él.

FIN

N/A: OK si el final estuvo bastante chafo, pero intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, y discúlpenme pero soy malísima para describir escenas románticas, Chizu lo sabe más que nadie. Bueno muchas gracias a todos los reviewers y a todos los que la leyeron, y la verdad me encantaría saber su opinión final. Bueno si quieren échense una vueltecita por el de Año Nuevo que es otra de mis creaciones XD. A ver si luego se me ocurre otra cosa. Hasta luego.


End file.
